


(TTS podfic) Take Me To Your Leader by fuzipenguin

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Podfic, Transformers - Freeform, tts podfic, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Authors summary: Just after Season 1 of the Walking Dead, the convoy of survivors meet up with aliens. Alien robots. Because zombies just weren't enough.





	(TTS podfic) Take Me To Your Leader by fuzipenguin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Me To Your Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121415) by [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy.

 

[4shared link](https://www.4shared.com/s/fjdGszFXPei)

= Amy tts voice

 

[4shared Link](https://www.4shared.com/s/fTwMfGBJQei)

 

= Emma tts voice


End file.
